Leave the Pieces
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: This is for eVeRyThInGbLaCK. A rewrite of "Date with Destiny" with Starfire POV. Starfire thinks Robin actually likes Kitten and is gonna break her heart, so Starfire thinks up a plan to show him what he's throwing away.


Teen Titans

Leave the Pieces

Ok, I don't normally do RobinxStarfire fanfics, but thanks to a suggestion by eVeRyThInGbLaCK i've changed my mind. So, this is for you! And no, I don't have anything against Robin and Starfire, it's just it's hard to write a fic based on them b/c of Robin's usual coldness and Starfire's 'innocence'.

Ok, this is a rewrite of 'Date With Destiny'. I decided that Starfire needed to be heard a little more than she was. This is a songfic, 'Leave the Pieces' by the Wreckers. (And sorry, I have to put Starfire's speech in more moderate terms cause I can't do her Tameranian accent.)

_Well your not sure that you love me, but you're not sure enough to let me go, baby it aint fair you know to just keep me hangin round_.

**Starfire POV-**

I can not belive Robin excepted a 'date' with that Kitten girl. Even if it is just for the night and for Jump's sake, I still can not bring myself to except this. You could have said 'no', you could've found some other way! My thoughts say it is because you like her. She is just soo self absorbed and obnoxious. A regular Klorbag-barblunelk!

He says that he 'likes' me more than he should, but when it comes time to admit those feelings, he just finds some excuse not to.

_You say you, don't wanna hurt me, don't wanna see my tears. So why are you still standing here just watching me drown. _

You tell me to go with the others to find Killer Moth's hideout, and I except. That is until I saw you leave for the 'Prom'. You looked soo handsome in your suit. I grew more and more jealous as I remembered who you were going to meet.

_And it's alright, yeah i'll be fine. Don't worry about this heart of mine. Just take your love and hit the road. Thiers nothing you can do or say you're gonna break my heart anyway, so just leave the peices when you go._

I saw you leave on your 'R' cycle and I quickly thought up a plan. I told Raven that you had forgotten something and you needed me to take it to you, and she purchased it!

_You can't drag out the heartache, baby you can make it quick. Let me get it over with and let me move on. Don't concern yourself with this mess you left for me. I can clean it up you see as long as you're gone._

I searched through my closet to find something to wear. I would be damned if I would let Kitten have you that easily. Pulling out a pink formal dress, I smiled to myself, thinking that if you were going to break my heart tonight, might as well make you suffer a bit first.

_And it's alright yeah i'll be fine don't worry about this heart of mine. Just take your love and hit the road. Thiers nothing you can do or say you're gonna break my heart anyway, so just leave the peices when you go._

Once I was changed, I remembered something. I walked into Raven's room to borrow a white rose of hers. I knew she always had them because they were her favorite. I have no idea why, since she is soo dark and the flower is soo light.

_You're not making up your mind. It's killing me and wasting time. I need soo much more than that. Yeah. _

I arrived just seconds after you did, thanks to my ability to fly. You stepped off of your 'R' cycle and straightend your suit. You then looked over in my direction and saw me. I tried to look as pretty as I could. I wanted nothing more than to show you what you were throwing away.

_It's alright yeah I'll be fine don't worry bout this heart of mine. Just take your love and hit the road. Thiers nothing you can do or say you're gonna break my heart anyway, so just leave the pieces when you go._

"Starfire?" you asked surprised.

"I belive it is customary for the girl to give the boy this..." I said as I placed the flower in the pocket of your jacket. You smiled at me warmly. I reveled in the moment. Then, _she_ arrived. The pink automobile was unnessesary. Her high and shrill voice peirced the once calm air.

_Yeah yeah yeah. yeah yeah yeah yeah. Yeah yeah yeah. Leave the peices when you go._

The night was long and unbariable. I felt a pain in my heart everytime I saw you and her dancing together. And then she went in for the kiss... but you stopped her. I thought for a moment you didn't like her, but she had you cornered. The flower pinned to her dress contained a trigger for the moths. She threatened that if you didn't kiss her, all the larvae would turn into adult moths and eat Jump City.

I ran to the edge of the boat crying. Over my sobs I heard you struggling for control over the remote. I decided that even if you did break my heart, I would still help my friend. I shot a starbolt at her hand and knocked the devise out, and you distroyed it.

Her boyfriend was the hardest part of the fight. I desperately wanted to help you, but _she_ wouldn't let me. She tore my dress leaving me in my usual costume. I managed to get her off me with the lasers I can fire from my eyes. And just in time to see you finish off her boyfriend.

Once the two were in the police car, you turned to me.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you, Star."

I blushed. I desperatly wanted us to be more than friends, but something told me it was impossible.

You attempted to hug me, but I backed away. You asked me what was wrong, and I told you.

"I can not bare to have you show affection for me like this knowing that you will just break my heart later on."

You looked as if I had just killed your best friend. You told me that what I had just said was wrong, that you cared for me, deeply.

For the first time that night, I smiled. It no longer mattered what I thought would happen in the future, all that mattered now was being here with you, savoring the time we have.

Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was cheesy, it's just something that came to me. NO FLAMES!


End file.
